


Any Way You Want Me (Sort of Larry Smut)

by orphan_account



Category: Best Song Ever - One Direction (Music Video), One Direction (Band)
Genre: #done, Dominant Louis, If my mother knew what I was typing, M/M, Marcel is hot, My First Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut, blowjob, handjob, larry smut, larry stylinson - Freeform, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:11:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcel, Harry's younger brother, works for M!M and meets the boys for the first time in M!M headquarters.<br/>He's gay, but never been touched. Louis promptly changes that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Any Way You Want Me (Sort of Larry Smut)

**Author's Note:**

> Never done this before ahh. I need Jesus.  
> Enjoy.

Marcel had never really imagined he would actually land his dream job of band stylist, and in Modest! Management, no less! But then, he hadn't imagined his older brother (only by a year, he would always point out) Harry, woul _d_ be _in_ one of the bands he was styling, or that Harry was the main reason he had been hired. 

Good thing he had listed him on his resume as a contact, ha.

But, now that Marcel was actually working (still considered a newbie on his second week) he found it a lot more intimidating than he had thought. The glances, laughs and comments on his rather large glasses, grandfather-like clothing and odd taste in hairstyles made it painfully obvious he could never be as popular as Harry.

It hadn't been five minutes since Marcel had walked into his cramped office, coffee in hand (straight black, the way he'd once heard real men liked it) than Veronica had walked in, file in hand and bright smile on her face.

"Morning, Marcel!" She smiled brightly. She'd been the only welcoming figure since his starting. They'd gotten to know each other rather well these past two weeks, going out for lunch together a few times. But Marcel suspected that might not have been  the case had she not known he was gay as, well, as gay as you could possibly get.

"Ermm, mor- morning Veronica!" Stuttering the way he was after two whole weeks, one would expect him to have loosened up a bit, but he'd always been on the more socially awkward side.

"Jonny's just sent this file over to you, looks like you're already going to be working a band! Good luck, Marc," and with that she laid the file in her hand in front of Marcel and walked out.

Marcel noticed the label on the manila folder and he felt the blood drain from his face: One Direction.

It wasn't like he'd never dreamed of getting to work with his brother's band. As intimidating as Harry's bandmates seemed, he was sure they were nice. At least, Harry'd make them try and be nice to him, right? Marcel sighed and got to work on digitals of outifts they might want to try for their upcoming film. He had a lot of work left, he was meeting Harry's band in just two days.

* * *

 The past two days had been full of virtually sleepless and restless hours, with Marcel running up different outfits for Harry's band to choose from. He had quite a few he  rather liked. For example there was one he thought might be regarded quite "hip and cool" although that wasn't his personal style. It involved gold chains and snapbacks and wife beaters. On the other hand, Marcel's personal favorite were male stripper-like outfits that were absolutely gorgeous. It might have to do with the amount of spandex involved, but could you blame him? One Direction were some fit lads, them.

Having finished printing the posters an hour before he was supposed to meet the band, he sat in his office till Veronica rang him to  come wait in the lobby of Jonny's office. As he sat he felt  the small ball of nerves and anxiety grow in the bottom of his stomach, even as he tried to drown it in the all too massive gulps of water he was taking.

"Marcel! Maaar-ceeeelll!" Harvey's voice rang through the room. Marcrl got up (a little too) quickly, grabbing the posters and wooden stand. 

It all would have been very well and dandy had he not tripped on a small step in the landing. Hell, even his tripping could be forgiven if hadn't face-planted straight into (what could only be) Louis' ass.

In the few seconds it took him to notice where his face was, he appreciated the fine male specimen being presented to him, albeit in a very awkward and compromising circumstance. As these circumstances dawned on him, he jerked himself up and felt himself blush. And then it finally hit him.

He had just face-planted into Louis Tomlinson's bum. Louis. Tomlinson. Marcel felt his blush spread to places he never knew he could blush. 

"Wooah, there, mate. Bit eager are we," Louis smirked as he turned around. "Nobody's ever fallen for me so quickly!"

Was it possible to blush more than he already was? Because Marcel's blush didn't seem like it was going to recede any time soon.

"I'm- I..sorry," Marcel finished lamely and pushed his glasses impossibly further up his nose. The boys had sat on couches and Marcel moved to set up his wooden stand.

Jonny cleared his throat. "Well, Liam, Niall, Louis, Harry and Zayn. This is Marcel, our newest stylist. He also happens to be, as I'm sure Harry's told you, Harry's younger brother. Go ahead Marcel."

The boys, other than Louis and Harry, seem unaffected by the revelation. Louis' eyes widen fractionally and his eyes shoot up in an unimpressed, annoyed fashion as Harry looks away and runs his hand through his hair. 

"So," Marcel started. "I'm so glad to be able to meet you guys!" Did he sound a tad too excited? Well, maybe it was because he was.

Marcel went on to show the five boys his digitals, one by one. One after the other, the boys expressed their disdain at the outifits Marcel had worked rather hard on putting together. And each after the other was laughed at by Louis, Marcel noticed with growing annoyance. _  
_

He didn't have to be quite so rude, glorious bum or not, nobody had the right to treat Marcel that way.

After the first  six outfits,  Marcel realized he wasn't getting anywhere. It was at this point,  he was just about to suggest another brainstorming session when he caught sight of Louis' hand, and almost choked.

Was it normal to run your hand up and down a water bottle, as though thrusting a dick? And while looking at someone from under your eyelashes? Because that's exactly what Louis was currently doing.

Marcel's brain foggily registered that Jonny was talking,  though Marcel couldn't tell you what about for the  life of him. All he could see was Louis. Louis smirking, hand still running teasingly up and down the water bottle, a bit faster now.

Marcel felt his throat go dry and a familiar rush of blood to his head. And not the one on his neck, if you know what I mean.

"I think we can all discuss this a bit later," Louis said with an air of finality. "As for you Marcel," he says turning to look at him, "we'll just have to see what you can come up with next time for us."

Why Marcel found Louis' voice so..embarrassingly hot, he'd never know. He didn't even question how a simple comment got him feeling hot and bothered, embarrassing as it was to admit.

By now Marcel had turned around trying to hide the rather embarrassing, growing tent in his pants _just from the way Louis had said his name. God he'd never been so turned on._

"Ermm, ye-yeah! I- we, you. We can all meet later, that's fine!" His voice sounded painfully strained, even to his own ears but it doesn't seem anyone has noticed as they'd all filed through the hall to leave, Jonny and Harvey excusing themselves to go out for coffee.

This left Marcel packing up his posters, having adjusted his little friend as soon as the coast was clear.

"D'you need any help?" Louis walked slowly up to Marcel, face slightly turned up because of the height difference.

Did Louis do this on purpose? The lowering, slowing of his voice, the darkened eyes? Was he _actually trying_ to seduce Marcel? 

"Erm, I. I ju-just. No, I've got it," Marcel sputtered out, then added as an after thought, "th- thanks though."

"You think I didn't notice, but I did. Fuck, I noticed Marcel," Louis said in a rough voice while take the wooden stand out of Marcel's hands and putting it down, all while stepping closer and closer to him, Marcel stepping backwards till his bum hit Jonny's desk.

Marcel looked scared,  hell, he felt scared. But he'd also never been so turned on.

Louis put his hands on either side of Marcel, caging the much taller boy in.

"What," Marcel gulped, "what did y-you see?"

"Fuck, Marcel. I saw how turned on you were when you saw my hand round that waterbottle. I saw your hard on," Louis smirked. "It seems like someone's rather excited today," glancing down at Marcel's crotch, his painfully obvious erection straining his black dress pants.

"Let me take care of that for you, baby. Let me make you feel good," Louis whispers in Marcel's ear, dragging his teeth against the soft skin of Marcel's neck, causing him to gasp and moan quietly.

"S-someone ..someone's going to come in!" Marcel dorkishly pushes his glasses up higher and tries to push Louis back.

"Then lets take this party elsewhere, shall we?" Louis smirked even more in that irritating self satisfied way he did.

Its not been two minutes till Louis has found Marcel's office and all but shoved him in, closed the door and locked it. He did all this looking Marcel straight in the eyes.

"I- I've neverdonethisbefore!" Marcel lets it all out in one fast breath, as though the faster he said it the faster the  embarrassment might leave.

"Shit, you're a virgin?" Louis' eyebrows shoot up and his eyes darken. "Fuck that's so hot," he says as he cages Marcel once again against the wooden desk. "That's so fucking hot," he whispers hotly in his ear.

"You're gonna be a slut just for me," Louis moans, grinding soflty so that Marcel feels his clothed cock on his thigh, getting harder by the second. "Right,  baby? You're gonna be my little slut," he whispers, pecking small kisses from Marcel's temple to his jawbone.

Marcel's head is spinning, not sure whether he should be focusing on Louis hard on rubbing against his thigh, or his own cock straining painfully against his pants, or Louis small kisses or what Louis was saying. Then it registers that he's probably supposed to answer Louis.

"Y-yes Louis. I'm gonna be your slut," Marcel says breathily, stutters gone now that he feels a surge of confidence from Louis.

Louis expression darkens with lust and he leans up a bit to take Marcel's top lip between his own, making Marcel gasp and moan again. He teasingly bites the lip in his mouth softly, then runs his tongue over it then takes his mouth off Marcel's, earning a whimper from the younger boy.

"Louis," Marcel breathes.

"You don't have to ask twice," Louis chuckles at the need he hears in Marcel's voice and captures his lips between his own again, running his tongue between them, asking for permission. Marcel opens his mouth, meeting Louis' tongue with his own in a hot messy kiss that is all tongue, teeth and lips with Louis being the dominant one.

He leans back and grabs the collar of his own t-shirt,  pulling it up over his head. He tosses it at the floor and unbuttons Marcel's cardigan,  while tracing little lovebites underneath his jaw. After taking off Marcel's shirt, he runs his hands over his broad shoulders, suddenly grabbing his neck and bringing him in for a rough kiss while he slowly massages Marcel's hard nipples. Louis' never been much of a nipple guy, but with the way Marcel was moaning, he'd tweak his nipples into next week.

"Do you feel what you're doing to me? Shit," Louis  leans out of the kiss and threads his hands into Marcel's perfectly done hair, grinds harder onto him and leans in to kiss him again.

"Can you feel my cock, baby? Can you feel how hard it is? I bet you want to suck me off, don't you? Fuck" Louis is now fully hard, face between Marcel's shoulder and neck, hands behind his bum pulling their erections as close as possible.

"Please, Louis. Aahh- ahh, Lo-Louis. Please, " Marcel begs as his own hips rock back and forth involuntarily with Louis. He's not even sure what he's begging for.

"What do you want baby? How do you want me to make you cum? How do you want me to take you?"

"An- any way you want me, Louis! Please"

"Fuck, baby," Louis is impossibly even more turned on by the free range given to him.

"Stand up," he orders suddenly, and Marcel complys. He then grabs his dress pants, unbuttoning them quickly and sliding them down Marcel's long legs.

"Fuck, you're so hard for me, baby," Louis coos as he palms Marcel's raging hard on through his boxers and gets down on his knees in front of him. "I'm going to suck you off, and I want you to fuck my mouth, okay baby? Can you fuck my face for me?"

Marcel's now rocking his hips against Louis hand,  desperate for any sort of friction. "Yes, please, Louis. Please," Marcel begged even more.

"Now, now, Marcel, you're going to  have to be a  bit more detailed. Tell me exactly what you want," Louis whispered in a low tone, taking his palm off Marcel's erection.

"F-fuck, Louis, I w-want you," Marcel whimpers. "Suck my cock, please, Lou."

Louis smirks and pulls Marcel's boxers down in one swipe, his dick springing out with relief,  almost slapping against his stomach.

Marcel barely had time to register the  cold air before he felt Louis' hot, moist mouth surrounding him, and he rolled his hips into Louis' face, forcing him to take more of his cock.

"F-fuck, Lou. You feel...ahhh, so- so good," Marcel's head is rolled back, taking in the ridiculous amounts of pleasure he feels from Louis' mouth.

Louis hollows his cheeks, further, sucking even harder with the encouragement from Marcel, who's now holding Louis head with both hands and thrusting deep into his throat, able to feel the very back. They've reached a  fast pace, Marcel pulling back at the same time as Louis, thrusting into his throat as he sucks making for a breathtaking feeling. Marcel knows he won't last much longer.

Louis moans, the feeling sending Marcel on edge with the vibrations against his cock. "Sh- shit Louis," he says urgently, "I'm, I'm gonna, aaahhh..." his voice trails off as he's finally reached his end, coming undone with Louis' tongue lapping up and swallowing the cum from the slit in his cock. Louis jerks his hand up and down his cock till Marcel's done and sets his cock down gently on his thigh. Marcel leans back to fall against the wooden desk till he feels Louis' hands under him instead, picking him up bridal style to set him down on the leather couch a few feet away.

Marcel really shouldn't be feeling so sleepy in his office building, for God's sake, but with all the new sensations he'd just taken in, he couldn't help it. His eyes were already drooping closed as he felt a blanket being pulled over him, wondering remotely where Louis could have possibly found a blanket.

"Next time, " Louis whispered into Marcel's ear, "I'll teach you how to give one." 

And with that, Marcel drifted off, dreaming of impossibly fit lads wearing spandex and smirking too much.


End file.
